Geological formations commonly exhibit depositional heterogeneity, which makes determination of distribution of reservoir properties challenging.
Accordingly, what is desirable is a method and system that analyzes physical or stratigraphic characteristics of a geological formation automatically with a high degree of consistency and accuracy.